


Cookies

by Sarit



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s White Day and Ryo has yet to get Erika a gift.  Tegoshi and the members of NEWS are determined to help out, with questionable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Title:** Cookies  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Nishikido Ryo/Sawajiri Erika  
 **Summary:** It’s White Day and Ryo has yet to get Erika a gift. Tegoshi and the members of NEWS are determined to help out, with questionable results.  
 **A/N:** Exchange fic for [](http://dalampasigan.livejournal.com/profile)[**dalampasigan**](http://dalampasigan.livejournal.com/). I hope you enjoy this fic. It took about four rewrites to get this, so I’m sorry if you don’t like it ;o; Mention of smut, but my brain died so there’s just mention of it.

  
Nishikido Ryo had always been short in stature, but big in everything else. His friends always joked with him about his height or lack thereof. The running joke was that Ryo had made a wrong turn when heading for primary school and had ended up in high school. There were days when the jokes really got to him and he was thankful for the presence of his two best friends, Jin and Pi. They always knew what to do in order to defuse the situation so Ryo wouldn’t explode and become homicidal.

The jokes had continued, even when he’d gotten together with Erika. Sawajiri Erika, one of the most popular girls at school, had been a good foot taller than he was at the time. Even now, she was still taller, but not by too much. She’d been just as protective over him as his male friends.

He thought of that as he sat in the dressing room with the other members. Today was White Day and he’d yet to get Erika anything. He wasn’t into the whole making chocolate or whatever, so he was debating on going to the jewelry store after work.

“Ryo-tan!” Tegoshi Yuya, youngest member of NEWS, bounced into the dressing room. “So so TELL ME!”

Blink. “Tell you what?” Sometimes Tegoshi’s randomness was even too much for Ryo to deal with.

Tegoshi pouted. “What did you get Sawajiri-san for White Day, of course!”

“Nothing.” No sense lying about it. He hadn’t gotten her anything yet.

“...”

Silence. It seemed Ryo had managed to stun Tegoshi into silence. A rare feat indeed.

“RYO-TAN!” Tegoshi actually looked angry. Ryo blinked again. “You have to get her something!”

“Well I…” Ryo never got to finish as Tegoshi grabbed his arm and tugged him to his feet.

“Tego-nyan, what are you doing?” Yamapi looked up from his cell-phone.

“Yamashita-san! Ryo-tan isn’t getting Sawajiri-san anything for White Day! We have to help him!” Tegoshi seemed to know the perfect thing to get her too! “We need to make cookies!”

“Cookies?”

“COOKIES!!”

The rest of NEWS either stared at Tegoshi with trepidation or excitement. This could only be bad.

* * *

“MASSU! Stop eating the dough!”

“But…I’m hungry!”

“Me too!”

“Nothing new there.” Ryo reclined against the counter and watched his fellow band mates destroy his kitchen in their attempts to ’help’ him make cookies for Erika. It was a disaster to put it mildly.

Shige had found the spray decorator. Filling it with frosting, he’d attempted to make hearts of frosting on the cookies, but his hand had slipped. The frosting spilled out of the decorator gun, smearing itself all over his best friend.

Koyama blinked before pulling bits of frosting out of his hair and looking at it like it were some alien thing. Shige snickered then stared while wiping off some whipped cream that Koyama had thrown in his face.

And from there it had degenerated into a food war. It wasn’t long before everyone was involved. Various types of confections flew through the air, hitting random members. Pi had sat on the floor while licking one of the spoons that was covered in frosting, oblivious to everything around him.

Shige and Koyama seemed to be having a battle of wits, seeing who could outsmart the other in their war of getting Tegoshi and Massu to cream Yamapi.

Tegoshi didn’t want any part in it, preferring to see how many strands of licorice he could braid into Massu’s hair.

While everyone was occupied, Ryo slipped out unnoticed. This was a perfect time to slip out and go to the jewelry store. Grabbing his coat, he glanced back and mourned for his poor kitchen before leaving.

 

Two hours later, Ryo arrived back at his apartment to see the object of his affection smirking. Sawajiri Erika stood in the middle of the kitchen, surveying the five sleeping NEWS members. Yamapi had his arms wrapped around the frosting bowl, sound asleep. The other four were curled up in a ball, licorice, icing, and chocolate chips smeared over their faces and hair. The cookies were still not made.

At the sound of the kitchen door opening, she turned and smirked at Ryo. “You certainly have an odd way of showing your appreciation, Ryo.”

“Not my idea. At least the kitchen is still intact. Sort of.”

“It can wait.” Erika took his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. Once alone in the living room, she showed him just how much she didn’t care about the mess or the fact that the others were just in the other room. He didn’t protest. He could never deny her anything anyway.

 

Afterwards, he smirked down at her as they lay on the couch, a quilt wrapped around them. He was almost hoping the others would wake up soon. Seeing them traumatized with the thought that he and Erika had had sex in the living room while they were sleeping in the kitchen would make all the aggravation with dealing with them worth it.

“I have something for you.”

Erika laughed, the sound bringing a smile to his face. Reaching over her, he grabbed his pants and pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She arched her eyebrow upwards, but accepted it. Taking it, she unwrapped the box. Inside, there was a small golden charm necklace that resembled a horse with eyes made of sapphires. Smiling, she held it out to him.

Taking the ends of the necklace, he clasped it around her neck. Admiring the gold charm against her naked skin, he leaned in for a kiss.

“Ryo-tan we’re almost…. RYO-TAN EW THAT’S GROSS!”

~THE END~


End file.
